Kaze ni nare Become a wind Part 2
by Kishuku
Summary: Tja, das hier ist die Fortsetzung meiner ersten Gravitation-FF ! Folgt Fuu & Co. nach Amerika !


Kaze ni nare - Become a wind 2

This love is a thrill, shock, suspense

Autor : Nuriko/Kishuku

eMail : kishuku@gmx.net

Titel : Kaze ni nare - Become a wind 2 (This love is a thrill, shock, suspense)

Archiv : Animexx (unter dem Nick Kishuku), Digimonwelt Anime Forum ^^;; als Nuriko

Teile : 3 Abschnitte (_Thrill, Shock, Suspense _) & unbestimmt viele Kapitel (hängt von euch lieben Lesern ab XD )

Genre : Anime GRAVITATION

Warnungen : shonen-ai (hehe, lässt sich ja bei Gravi net vermeiden *lol*), und natürlich darf zu einer "richtigen" Story violence, depri und viel viel sap nicht fehlen *g* !

Disclaimer : Alle Charaktere aus Gravitation gehören NICHT mir, sondern Maki Murakami !

Nur Fuu Jiraishin & ihre Familie sind frei von MIR erfunden !!!

Rating : PG 14

Pairings : bleibt alles beim Alten, wie bei meiner ersten FanFiction KAZE NI NARE - BECOME A WIND 1 !

Kommentare : _Was wäre wenn ?_ Das habe ich mir gedacht, als ich mir meine erste FanFiction zu Gravitation ausgedacht habe XD und heraus kam _Kaze ni nare_ !

Ich habe eine weibliche Hauptperson dazu erfunden ^^;; Fuu Jiraishin, die in der kurzen Zeit, in der ich sie geärgert habe *lol* ziemlich viel durchmachen musste...

Es ist doch kein richtiges shonen ai, werden manche von euch sagen - ABER : es gibt ein paar Szenen, die shonen Elemente beinhalten und daher hab ich es vorgezogen, meine FanFiction in diesem Forum reinzustellen ^^;;

Aber... ich werde ein paar shonen ai Sachen reinstreuen, ich beginne ja auch mit einer XD.

Die folgenden kleinen Kapitelchen sind eine Fortsetzung der ersten FF, also lest euch die erste bitte vorher durch, falls ihr das nicht schon getan habt...

Für den zweiten Teil von _Kaze ni nare - Become a wind_ hab ich folgede Songs gehört : _Koi wa thrill, shock, suspense_ , gesungen von Rina Aiuchi (Conan, 8.tes Opening), _Puracina_, gesungen von Maaya Sakamoto (CCS 3.tes TV Opening), _Spiritualized_, aus Weiss Kreuz, gesungen von Schuldigs Seiyuu und natürlich gaaaanz viel Gravi Sound !

Weitere Kritik, Komplimente, Heiratsanträge und Drohbriefe bitte an : **kishuku@gmx.net ** !!! ^_~

Ich freue mich riesig auf alle eMails !

Ansonsten wünsche ich Euch viel Spass mit der FanFiction ! (Und seid bitte nicht so streng zu mir *g*)

Sonstiges : Ich habe die Kapitel der zweiten FF von mir nach dem 8.ten Opening von Detective Conan benannt, weil das Lied absolut göttlich ist !!!

Außerdem werden in dieser FF Ouka & Yuki aus dem EMF drin vorkommen XD weil sie die ersten war, die meine kleine Preisfrage beantwortet haben und somit eine Rolle in meiner FF bekommen ^^;;

Solltet ihr noch eine Fortsetzung der Fortsetzung ^^ haben wollen, werd ich so eine Frage wieder stellen und noch jemanden von euch in meine Geschichte mit reinbauen ^^*

Widmung : Tja, ich widme diese Fortsetzung meinen lieben Lesern, ganz besonders an Akane-chan, Yuki & Ouka aus dem EMF, die die ersten waren, die _Kaze ni nare_ gelesen und mir Mut gegeben haben, weiter zu posten XD

Nicht zu vergessen (nya, ich vergesse doch niemanden, der mir einen lieben Comment schreibt ^^;;) chibilein, Black-cat und Jiebriel von Animexx !

Jetzt gehts aber los !!!

**THRILL**

Session 1: Do you feel like I feel ? 

„Yuki...?" verschlafen hob der Rotschopf den Kopf und spürte, wie eine feste Hand sehr sanft und langsam seine nackte Rückseite entlang glitt und die Kurve seiner Wirbelsäule nachzeichnete.

„Hm ?"

Wenn er eine Katze wäre, hätte Shuichi bestimmt geschnurrt, als er den warmen Atem an seinem Hals spürte und wurde endgültig wach.

„Yuki ?"

Er bekam keine Antwort und statt dessen einen leichten Kuß auf die linke Schulter gedrückt, aber dann erinnerte er sich, was heute für ein Tag war.

„Oh nein, wie spät ist es ?" Shuichi konnte den Wecker nicht sehen, da er auf dem Bauch lag und Yukis halbes Gewicht ihn auf das Bett drückte. „Yuki, laß mich los ! Ich komme noch zu spät zum Meeting !"

„Warst du denn jemals pünktlich ?" fragte Yuki ohne sich zu rühren und Shuichi hörte das unterdrückte Lachen in seiner Stimme, als er noch fester umarmt wurde.

„Yuki..."

Zur gleichen Zeit, einige Kilometer entfernt.

„Fuu."

Sie warf sich grummelnd auf die andere Seite, aber es hörte nicht auf zu kitzeln.

„Fuu." die Stimme wurde drängender und sie blinzelte.

„Hilfe !" kreischte sie und schlug wild um sich, ehe sie merkte, daß es nur Koumagoro vor ihrem Gesicht war und hielt inne. „Du hast mich erschreckt."

Ryuichi lugte hinter seinem Plüschtier hervor und schaute sie mit seinen unschuldig dreinblickenden Augen etwas vorwurfsvoll an.

„_Du_ hast Koumagoro erschreckt." meinte er und drückte diesen an sich. „Du solltest dich jetzt wirklich beeilen, _anata_, sonst kommst du noch zu spät."

„Zu spät ? Wozu ?" es war noch ein wenig verwirrend, neben Ryuichi aufzuwachen, als wäre es ganz normal, dachte Fuu und sah auf ihrem Ellenbogen gestützt zu, wie er sich neben ihr reckte.

„Eure Tourplanung," antwortete Ryuichi gähnend, „sag bloß, du hast das vergessen !"

„Shit !" mit einem Satz war sie aus dem Bett ins Badezimmer gestürmt, wo sie wegen dem kalten Wasser erneut einen Fluch ausstieß.

„Wie spät ist es ?" rief sie.

„Du hast noch eine halbe Stunde."

Eine gute Viertelstunde später saß Fuu neben Ryuichi in seinem Auto und sah nervös durch die verdunkelten Scheiben auf den Stau vor ihnen.

„ich könnte auch zu Fuß gehen !" sagte sie und trommelte mit ihren Fingern gegen das Fenster, „Es ginge viel schneller."

„Kommt nicht in Frage, keine Anstrengungen."

„Das ist keine _Anstrengung_ ! Außerdem liegt die Operation gut zwei Monate zurück !" Fuu schmollte ein bischen und schloß kurz die Augen.

Zwei Monate, in denen viel zu viel passiert war, viel zu viel.

Ihre Mutter, die sich als ihre Tante herausgestellt hatte, stand nun wegen Mordes und versuchten Mordes unter Anklage und würde wohl mit Lebenslanger Haft rechnen müssen; Fuu war schleierhaft, wieso die Öffentlichkeit so gut wie gar nichts darüber erfahren hatte.

Anscheinend mußte K wirklich über gute Beziehungen verfügen, oder er hatte Touma, ihren Chef darum gebeten, sich darum zu kümmern...

Die Operation nach ihrem Kollaps hatte sie wunderbar überstanden, Keichi, ihr Arzt, hatte ihr jedoch geraten, die nächsten Wochen in Ruhe zu verbringen, obgleich es ein eher kleiner Eingriff gewesen war und ihre Freunde taten alles erdenkliche, um ihr das Leben zu erleichtern, was sie inzwischen mehr als nur nervte.

Nichts hasste Fuu mehr, als hilflos oder von jemanden abhängig zu sein... aber ihr Bruder Hijiri und Ryuichi, ihr... ihr Freund, setzten sich einfach über ihren Willen hinweg.

Ihre Wohnung hatte sie abgemeldet und zu Hijiri gezogen, weil er verletzt gewesen wäre, wenn sie nein gesagt hätte und vor allem, weil sie ihn neu kennenlernen wollte.

Dies hatte zur Folge, daß Ryuichi mehr oder weniger auch bei ihnen wohnte, aber Fuu war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie ihn das geben konnte, was er von ihr erwartete.

Sie liebte ihn, aber war das auch genug, um die Probleme die eine ernste Beziehung zwischen ihnen auslösen würde zu bewältigen ?

Fuu seufzte. Wieso wurde das Leben immer komplizierter ?

Die Presse würde sich auf sie stürzen, wenn sie es herausbekämen, dachte sie, da sie von den beiden favorisierenden Bands kamen... Fuu wusste ganz genau, daß sich Ryuichi dann wieder schützend vor sie stellen würde um den Druck von ihr zu nehmen und sie wollte ihm auf keinem Fall schaden...

Ryuichi warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. „Alles in Ordnung ? Ich hätte dich nicht so schnell wecken sollen..."

„Nein, schon okay."

Sie schlang ihre Arme um den Körper und dachte nach.

Gelegentlich hatte sie das Gefühl, daß er sie wie ein kleines Kind behandelte, das sie ja eigentlich noch war; als wäre sie seine Schwester, um die er sich kümmern müßte...

Außerdem entschied er einfach, was für sie das beste wäre, genau wie Hijiri schien er sie von allem fernhalten zu wollen und Fuu wusste nicht, ob sie dafür dankbar oder wütend sein sollte.

Aber.... war sie nicht genauso wie er ? Was war es nun genau, Liebe oder Einsamkeit, die sie jedes mal in Ryuichis Arme trieb ?

„Ich weiss es nicht." flüsterte sie und lehnte sich in ihren Sitz zurück, „Ich weiss es nicht..."

„....also habt ihr zehn Konzerte in acht Städten," erklärte K und schritt vor der versammelten Mannschaft von Bad Luck wie ein General auf und ab. „Und natürlich Auftritte im Fernsehen und Radio !"

An seine rechte Schulter hielt er sein Maschienengewehr gelehnt, in der linken Hand hielt er einen Zettel, wo Toumas Anweisungen standen.

Sie warteten gerade in ihrem Aufenthaltsraum darauf, daß Touma sie in sein Büro rief.

„K, würdest du das Ding bitte wegnehmen ?" fragte Hiro vorsichtig, „Es macht mich ganz nervös !" er zeigte auf das Gewehr und ihr Manager lachte.

„Ach du meinst _die_ hier ? Ist mein neuestes Stück..."

„Ahh.... ich bin zu spät !" Sakano taumelte durch die Tür, seine Krawatte saß ein wenig schief und er sah aus, als hätte er mindestens eine Woche nicht richtig geschlafen.

„Du siehst müde aus, Sakano-san," sagte Fuu, „was ist denn los ?"

„Was los ist ?" verzweifelt rang ihr Producer mit den Händen, „Eure Reise muss organisiert werden ! Euer Hotel, eure Proben, eure..."

„Sag bloß, du hast das alles selbst gemacht," sagte Suguru erstaunt und Fuu klopfte Sakano den Anzug sauber.

„Dafür gibt es doch Angestellte," meinte sie, „oder nicht ? Außerdem kann K das auch erledigen, er ist doch unser Manager..."

Sakano schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall.... es muss perfekt geplant sein.... und wir haben nicht viel Zeit... nein, wir haben keine Zeit MEHR !!!"

„Er hat sich nicht verändert," sagte Hiro schief lächelnd und Shuichi nickte.

„Hm, ja."

Das Zimmertelefon klingelte und K nahm ab.

„Ja ? Okay, wir kommen sofort."

Der Manager ließ das Gewehr verschwinden und zog statt dessen seine altbewährte Magnum aus der Halterung an seiner Brust.

„Jetzt geht es los !" sagte er, „Ihr werdet die Vertreter der amerikanischen Plattenfirma treffen, also benehmt euch anständig !"

„Äh, und was ist mit ihm ?" fragte Suguru und meinte Sakano, der ächzend auf dem Sofa lag.

K zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lassen wir ihn hier, er hat die letzten Tage und Nächte nur durchgearbeitet."

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung..." Sakano raffte sich auf und schlurfte zu ihnen.

„Hinlegen." befahl K mit gezogener Waffe und der Producer plumpste erschrocken aufs Sofa zurück.

„K !"

K dirigierte seine Schützlinge hinnaus und in Richtung von Toumas Büro.

„Was wird denn genau besprochen ?" fragte Shuichi neugierig, „Und wie lange werden wir denn nun unterwegs sein ?"

„Zwei bis drei Monate."

„So lange ?" Hiro dachte an seine Ayaka und Shuichi an Yuki.

Fuu dachte an nichts und schwieg.

„Fuu-chan ?" Shuichis Gesicht tauchte vor ihr auf, „Was ist los mit dir ?"

„Eh ?" sie hielt inne.

„Du bist so still, das passt nicht zu dir !" sagte der Rotschopf und hakte sich bei ihr ein.

„Nichts ist los." sagte sie und kniff ihn in die Nase, „Nervensäge."

„AU ! Das tut weh ! Laß das Fuu !"

„Du hast doch damit angefangen, baka !"

Schließlich waren sie vor dem Büro ihres Chefs angekommen und K öffnete ihnen die Tür.

„Seid bloß vorsichtig !" ermahnte er sie, „Mit diesen Leuten ist nicht zu spaßen."

Na, wenn das K sagte...

„Willkommen." Touma stand von seinem Sessel auf, um sie zu begrüßen.

Wie immer war er elegant gekleidet und überaus höflich, als er um den runden Konferenztisch herum auf Bad Luck zukam.

„Ich freue mich, daß ihr gekommen seid," sagte er, „es geht euch allen gut ?" er warf Fuu einen kleinen Blick zu und sie nickte kaum merklich.

Drei weitere Männer, die an dem Tisch gesessen hatten, standen ebenfalls auf; allesamt in dunklen Anzügen gekleidet.

„Daß sind die Medienvertreter der Gruppe Medina aus den USA," stellte Touma vor, „T.J. White, Leiter der Promotionabteilung von Medina Corp.."

Ein etwas älterer Herr, mit an den Schläfen leicht ergrautem blondem Haar nickte ihnen freundlich zu und schüttelte allen die Hand.

„Freut mich sehr."

Fuu war er sofort sympatisch, sein Lächeln wirkte echt und er schien wirklich interessiert.

Touma deutete auf den Mann neben ihm, um die vierzig, mit kurz geschnittenem schwarzen Haar und scharfen Blick. „Howard Yeatman, Manager der Fernsehproduktionsabteilung und hier," Touma machte eine kleine Pause, „Kinya Medina."

Der Angesprochene lächelte. „Guten Tag."

„Medina ?" wiederholte Fuu leise, „Doch nicht etwa..."

Kinya Medina war zwar Ende Zwanzig, sah aber definitv jünger aus, war groß, hatte dunkelblondes, fast braunes Haar und verträumt wirkende dunkle Augen. 

Außerdem war er der Sohn von Rick Medina, der Gründer von Medina Corp. , die in den USA große Anteile an den hiesigen TV, Radio und Plattenfirmen besaßen !

Kein Zweifel...

„Ich bin für die Künstlerbetreuung tätig," sagte er im perfekten Japanisch und seine Stimme klang sanft, „Außerdem werde ich euch hier zwei Wochen lang einen Intensivkurs in Englisch geben."

„Hm ? Wie kommt es daß Sie so gut japanisch sprechen ?" wollte Shuichi wissen und bekam gleich eine Kopfnuß von Suguru.

„Idiot ! Stell doch nicht so dumme Fragen !" zischte der Keyboarder hochrot, weil Shuichi mal wieder sein Mundwerk nicht halten konnte.

Kinya lachte nur fröhlich. „Meine Mutter ist Japanerin, allerdings ist sie schon in Amerika geboren worden; trotzdem habe ich ihre Sprache gelernt und wie es aussieht, ist es ganz nützlich."

Touma räusperte sich. „So, nachdem die Vorstellung vorbei ist... setzen sie sich bitte."

Von den Verhandlungen bekam Fuu nicht viel mit, da das meiste Touma und K besorgten, außerdem beantwortete Hiro den größten Teil der Fragen, die die Band betrafen.

Shuichi versank beinahe neben ihr im Sessel, vor Langeweile.

Hunger ! signalisierte er Fuu und sie machte ihm auch ein Zeichen.

Reisbällchen in meiner T asche !

„Was meinst du dazu, Fuu ?" fragte Hiro und sie schreckte hoch.

„Äh....?"

„Das Photoshooting !"

Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung warum es ging, aber sie nickte.

„Hm, äh, wieso nicht."

Nach gut drei Stunden war das erste Treffen vorbei und Bad Luck wurde entlassen, während Touma und K mit White und Yeatman noch einige Details besprechen wollte.

„Eure erste Englischstunde fängt heute an !" sagte K und winkte ihnen nach.

„Ich bin alle...." jammerte Shuichi, „Hunger !"

„Die Lunchbox ist in meinem Rucksack," sagte Fuu, „bis dahin wirst du wohl noch durchhalten müssen !"

Der Rotschopf war schon im Laufschritt vorausgeeilt und verschwand im Zimmer. „Jaaa !"

„Die Tour wird wohl etwas weniger als zwei Monate dauern," meinte Suguru, „wird das nicht ein bischen viel, für die kurze Zeit ?"

„Ich bin sicher, daß eure Tour verlängert wird," sagte Kinya, der ihnen brav gefolgt war, „euer Album ist sofort in die Top Ten gekommen, daß haben ausländische Musiker sehr selten bei uns geschafft."

„Wirklich ?" Hiro war ganz Ohr, „Der letzte, der in den USA so erfolgreich war, war doch..."

„Ryuichi." ergänzte Fuu leise und Kinya stimmte ihr zu.

„Ja," antwortete er, „Ryuichi Sakuma war der letzte Künstler aus dem Ausland, der so viel Erfolg hatte... leider hat er sich entschlossen, wieder zurück zu gehen." er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich habe gehört, daß er hier unter Vertrag sein soll."

„Hier ist unser Aufenthaltsraum," sagte Hiro, „Beginnen wir gleich mit dem Unterricht ?"

„Hm, wirklich lecker !" tönte Shuichis Stimme hinter der Tür.

Sie traten in den Raum und sahen Shuichi und Ryuichi einträchtig nebeneinander auf der Couch sitzen und seelenruhig Fuus Mittagessen verspeisen.

Sakano war wohl schon aufgestanden, jedenfalls war er nicht mehr im Raum.

(_A.d.A. : Ich hatte bislang ganz vergessen, den Aufenthaltsraum zu beschreiben; es gibt eine Sofaecke mit Fernseher, Radio & Co, dann gibt es eine Kochnische ^^;; , ein angeschlossenes Bad -jupp- und einen runden Arbeitstisch_ )

„Was machst du denn hier ?" fragte Fuu überrascht, „Hast du nicht eine Aufnahme ?"

„Fuu-chaaaaan !"

„Urgh !"

Obwohl sie nun mehr oder weniger ein Paar waren, hatte er sich in der Hinsicht nicht geändert, dachte sie innerlich lachend und ließ sich knuddeln.

„Touma ist noch nicht da." erwiederte er und nahm sich noch eines ihrer köstlichen Reisbällchen. „Hm, lecker."

„Was für eine Überraschung, Sakuma-san." sagte Kinya Medina langsam und kam näher, „Hätte nicht gedacht, dich so schnell wieder zu sehen."

Fuu konnte spüren, wie Ryuichi erstarrte, konnte sein Gesicht aber nicht sehen, weil er sie immer noch fest an sich gedrückt hielt.

„Medina." selbst Shuichi sah, wie der sonst so kindliche Ausdruck kurz aus Ryuichis Gesicht verschwand und ernst, fast ablehnend wurde.

Aber Ryuichi war zu sehr Profi, als daß er sich tiefere Gefühlsregung anmerken ließ und er lächelte wieder.

„Was führt dich denn hierher nach Japan ?" fragte er, Fuu jedoch an sich gepresst.

Kinya hob nonchalant die Schultern. „Nun, die Arbeit..."

„Er ist unser Englischlehrer," sagte Fuu, nachdem sie sich losgemacht hatte, „und außerdem wird er uns in Amerika betreuen."

„Tatsächlich ?"

„Ihr kennt euch ?" fragte Fuu neugierig.

„Könnte man so sagen." antwortete Kinya und zog sein Jackett aus, „Ist lange her."

Irgendwas war hier seltsam... Fuu schaute zu Ryuichi hoch und er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, als er es merkte.

„Nun denn, ich will euch nicht stören." Ryuichi hatte wieder sein altes Lächeln, „Bis nachher !"

„Ryuchi..." Fuu sah ihm noch hinterher und setzte sich dann an den Tisch zu den anderen.

„Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt ?" wollte sie wissen, als Kinya einige Übungsblätter verteilte. „In Amerika ?"

Shuichi drehte und wendete währenddessen das Blatt, sein Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen.

„Hiro ?" fragte er, „Was...eh...." sein Freund war schon mit der Übung fertig, kein Wunder, er war schon immer gut in der Schule gewesen...

„Das war damals, als Sakuma-san Konzerte in den USA gegeben hat," antwortete Kinya, ging aber nicht näher darauf ein und warf einen Blick auf die Übungsblätter. „Hm, so wie ich es sehe, brauchen Fuu-san und Hiro-san nicht unbedingt meine Hilfe..."

„Kein Wunder," sagte Suguru, „Fuu hat ihr halbes Leben in Amerika verbracht..."

„...und Hiro ist ein Genie." seufzte Shuichi.

Kinya sah auf. „Du hast in den USA gelebt ?" fragte er Fuu. „Wenn das so ist, ist der Unterricht bei dir ja nicht nötig."

Fuu nickte. „Acht Jahre; aber ich mache gerne den Unterricht mit."

Sie machten noch einige Sprachübungen und schließlich bekamen sie einige Aufgaben mit, ehe sie ins Tonstudio gingen.

„Was haltet ihr davon ?" fragte Suguru, „Das war ein bischen zu viel von Touma."

„Und was machst du, wenn dich ein hübsches amerikanisches Mädchen anspricht und du kein Wort verstehst ?" feixte Hiro und Suguru wurde rot.

„Unsinn !"

„Klar," meinte Fuu grinsend, „da er ja schon vergeben ist..."

„Ne-nein !" stotterte Suguru, aber das Mädchen kam näher und zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen dunklen Fleck an seinem Hals.

„Ach ja ? Und was soll das bitte sein ?"

Shuichi und Hiro begutachteten den feuerroten Suguru und nickten fachmännisch.

„Eindeutiger geht es nicht." meinte Hiro und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Naja, ich hatte eigentlich auch gehofft, mehr Zeit mir Ayaka zu verbringen, bevor wir auf Tour gehen, aber so wie es aussieht, wird wohl nichts draus."

„Du hattest doch in der Schule gute Noten in Englisch, oder ?" fragte Fuu, „Du musst ja nicht im Unterricht teilnehmen."

Der Gitarrist verzog den Mund. „Ich möchte nicht von K's Kugeln durchsiebt enden."

Sie lachten und merkten gar nicht, daß Kinya ihnen gefolgt war und sie gedankenverloren beobachtete...

END Session 1

Kommentar : So, jetzt hab ich die Ausgangssituation vorgestellt ^^;; ... hat jemand erraten, von welchem Anime - Song der Titel dieses Chapters ist ? XD

Wie findet ihr die erste Session der Fortsetzung ?

Ist ja noch nicht viel los... aber ich versprechs, bis Dienstag hab ich mindestens noch eine Session geschrieben... dafür brauch ich aber eure Unterstützung durch aufbauende Comments *schelmischgrins*


End file.
